


Anticipation

by starwarned



Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fictober, Fictober 2020, Flufftober, Flufftober 2020, M/M, some sexy finger suckin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Fictober Day 26prompt: scary movies!Simon and Baz get spooked.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Fictober 2020 [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951321
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Anticipation

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from [this list](https://subparselkie.tumblr.com/post/628080856195547136/flufftober-prompts) on tumblr!

Simon is sucking on my fingers like he doesn’t have a care in the world. He draws them as far into his mouth as he can and stares at me with blown out eyes. I’ve got my free hand tangled up in his hair and he’s sitting lazily on my lap, his legs thrown on either side of my hips. Everything has been so soft and lazy, but the second that he started sucking on two of my fingers, there was a shift in the air and in the mood.

There’s a loud scream from the other room which frightens both of us out of our lust-addled moment. In response, Simon fucking bites down on my fingers. 

I yell and tug them out of his mouth. “What the fuck, Snow?” I demand, even though I know exactly why he bit me and it didn’t hurt  _ that  _ bad. 

Simon and I have been  _ attempting  _ to have some alone time in his bedroom, but we scheduled it on a bad night and Shep and Penelope are on the other side of the wall watching a horror film. Shep keeps screaming and shocking Simon and I out of our… activities. This has happened more than once - Simon and I should probably plan our evenings more solidly.

I rub the abused fingers absently and glare at Simon. He looks sheepish and reaches over to grab onto my hand and soothe the bite marks on my fingers. I can tell he feels guilty. 

“Sorry,” he says. Every ounce of sexual charge has left the room, but I still love the feeling of him on top of me.

I let him rub my fingers for a moment before sighing. “It’s alright,” I say. “This was bound to happen.” 

“We should create a schedule for when they’re watching movies and when we’re-” 

“Fucking?” 

Simon blushes. “ _ Alone _ ,” he corrects. He pulls my fingers up to his mouth and kisses both of them softly. 

I drop my hands to Simon’s hips and rub them gently. He’s quiet. I sigh again. “Do you want to go watch the movie with them?” 

He smiles brightly. “Yes,” he says. Like he was waiting for me to say it. (He likely was. Idiot.)

I laugh and shove him off of my lap so he can clamber off the bed and put on a shirt. I follow him out into the living room and he lets me hold him in my arms as he gets far too invested in the horror movie that we only catch the tail end of. 

Shep and Penelope have plans to go see a movie the next night so Simon and I spend the evening in his bedroom. He bites my fingers again, but this time, I don’t mind. In fact, I return the favor very soon after. 


End file.
